


Final countdown

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [12]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: Filming the finale of RuPaul's Drag Race season 11 was a lot more work than Vanjie had ever expected.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: The Brightest Timeline [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400260
Comments: 22
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up with his head on Brooke’s chest was one of Vanjie’s favorite ways to start the day. 

He had the duvet all the way up to his cheek, the fabric covering his entire body, while it only just reached Brooke’s navel. It had taken them a while to get used to sleeping like this, but if Vanjie couldn’t be snuggled up as the little spoon, this was the best way to spend the night.

Brooke had arrived from Nashville yesterday, going directly from the airport to his hotel. Vanjie had wanted to come pick him up at the airport, had hoped that he got to see his man as soon as possible, but since they were nearing the home stretch of the season, VH1 was breathing down their necks even more than usual.

“Morning.” Brooke’s chest rumbled under Vanjie’s ear, and he smiled to himself as he felt a hand in his hair, Brooke’s finger gliding through the strands.

“Morning.” Vanjie moved his head a little, kissing Brooke’s chest. 

Vanjie knew he was technically not allowed in Brooke’s room, knew that production expected him to stay at home, but there was no way he was not soaking up every single minute he could get with his man, not even the knowledge that DragCon, their cruise to the Carribians and their European tour was waiting just around the corner meaning that he was willing to let go of a second of time. 

He had knocked on Brooke’s door last night, his boyfriend opening it with a smile on his lips, but Vanjie could also see how tired he was, the duvet wrapped around him. Brooke had flown directly from Toronto to Nashville after hosting a viewing party, only just emptying his suitcases and visiting the gym before he had flown on to L.A.

Last night’s sexy time hadn’t been much more than handjobs, Vanjie painting Brooke’s stomach with a gasp on the couch, but it had still been perfect, any kind of sex with Brooke so much better than getting off alone.

Brooke moved slightly, reaching for the bottle of water he had put on the nightstand before going to bed. Vanjie knew that Brooke took his ADD medication the moment he woke up, the little pills not a part of his daily routine at all yet, but he knew that he’d get there with time, Brooke too responsible for anything besides a fulfilled routine. 

Vanjie shuffled around, attempting to get back to his comfortable stage, hoping that he could nap a little more in Brooke’s arms before they had to get up, but as he moved, he heard his boyfriend chuckle.

///

Brooke couldn’t pinpoint exactly when Los Angeles and Vanjie had become synonymous in his mind, but somewhere along the road, he had started connecting his boyfriend and the city of angels until they were no longer two seperate things.

Brooke could hear the hairdryer, Vanjie moving around and humming to himself, the song horribly out of tune, but still so very comfortable in it’s familiarity. He had no idea how long he had been in the shower, the warm water running over him. Vanjie had come and gone, his boyfriend quickly washing his hair and his body, the scent of the hotel soap mixed with Vanjie’s colognes.

Brooke shut the water off, straightening up. He could feel the anxiety gnaw in his stomach, his mind running over the schedule for the day ahead over and over and over again. 

Brooke stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towel Vanjie had thrown over the showerrod for him. Vanjie was still singing to himself, swaying back and forth at the mirror, his outfit of the day lying to his left. 

He had chosen one of the merch samples Kings & Queens had chosen not to put into production, Vanjie and Jason arguing for days about whenever or not neon yellow was a solid sale. Vanjie had insisted that it was, but Jason had gotten his way in the end, Vanjie’s DragCon merch instead kept in shades of red and black.

“I got you a coffee.”

Brooke looked up from drying his hair, Vanjie pointing to the counter next to him, a fresh cup of hotel instant ready for him.

“Thanks.” Brooke walked over, kissing Vanjie’s head as his boyfriend's hair was still unstyled before he grabbed the cup, leaning against the wall as he took his first big sip.

“Oh fuck that’s good.” Brooke closed his eyes, savoring the taste. It was a shitty instant, but it was the exact pick me up he needed.

“Don’t you go around making those noises if we ain’t fucking.” Vanjie huffed, and Brooke chuckled. He opened his eyes, watching Vanjie lather his face with shaving cream, the scent hitting him seconds later.

“Wait-” Brooke pushed out from the wall, Vanjie smirking as he caught an eyeful of Brooke’s limp dick, the towel forgotten on the floor behind him. “Is that my shaving cream?”

It was a redundant question since Vanjie was holding the bottle in his hand.

“Mine’s in my suitcase.” Vanjie shrugged, putting it down and picking up his shaver like the conversation was over. 

“Sure.” Brooke snorted, rolling his eyes. Vanjie hated it with a fiery passion when Brooke touched his things, but somehow it was always okay when Vanjie helped himself to Brooke’s stuff.

Brooke didn’t want to fight, so he didn’t point out the double standard, the two of them standing side by side as Brooke finished his coffee and Vanjie shaved his face.

“Move.”

This time, it was Vanjie who rolled his eyes, but he still did as Brooke requested, shuffling to the side so Brooke could get his time at the sink. Vanjie put on his jewelry, popping in an earring and locking a golden chain around his neck.

“You done?” Brooke’s eyes met Vanjie’s in the mirror.

“Yes?” Vanjie looked at him like he was an idiot. “Why? You think I’m missing something.”

Brooke smiled a little, quickly wiping his clean shaven face before he dug into Vanjie’s little jewelry pouch. Brooke’s fingers closed around the necklace he wanted, his hand pulling at the toes necklace he had gotten Vanjie for his birthday. “Here. Put this on.”

Brooke could see that it had the intended effect, Vanjie’s cheeks heating up in a flush, his eyes widening slightly. 

“We doing a romance moment?” Vanjie’s voice was thick with arousal, and Brooke wanted to smirk, his boyfriend so very easy to read and even easier to play exactly right.

“Let me-“ Brooke stepped behind Vanjie, holding the necklace up so he could put it on his boyfriend, Vanjie standing perfectly still.

“I can’t believe I’m getting my princess fantasy-” Vanjie titled his head slightly, looking up at Brooke who was working the clasp, “and you got your whole ass naked.” Vanjie looked down, Brooke suddenly aware that he was in fact naked, the sweet mood between them utterly ruined.

Brooke laughed loudly, his ability to continuingly ruin romantic moments never letting him down. 

///

“Uh-” Vanjie smiled, possessive pride washing over his body as Brooke grabbed his drag suitcase from his hand. “Look at you being a real prince charming.”

Brooke rolled his eyes, a smirk playing in his eyes, but he didn’t respond, the other man simply carrying both of their suitcases out of the hotel like they weighed nothing.

Vanjie took the moment to look at Brooke, his man loading their things into the taxi VH1 had paid for. Brooke looked good, really really good, his tight black joggers and his white t-shirt giving him the sporty elegance and effortless chic Vanjie knew he was capable of.

Vanjie hadn’t actually meant to style his boyfriend, it had sort of just happened when he had left the bathroom, Brooke’s shirt for the day laying on the bed. He had taken one look at it, the fabric crumbled from traveling, and decided that he couldn’t send his man off like that, and since he was already ironing the shirt, it had been as easy as breathing to make sure a white t-shirt was ready instead of the blue Brooke had originally picked.

“The Orpheum Theater please.”

Vanjie smiled at how polite Brooke always was to drivers, his boyfriends already light voice sometimes going up an entire octave if he was feeling anxious.

“You gonna be fine.” Vanjie reached out, gently putting his hand on Brooke’s thigh.

“I am.”

Vanjie wanted to snort, his man of course sounding completely calm at the fact that he was going to rehearse for the finale of the biggest drag competition in the world where a taxi driver could make him anxious.

“You sure sound like it.”

It was weird, but Vanjie had this feeling in his gut that Brooke was gonna win, his stomach telling him that Brooke would walk away with the crown, even if he never saw that surefire confidence in the eyes of the man he loved. 

“I am fine, I promise.” Brooke smiled a little, touching Vanjie’s own leg. “After all-” he turned his head slightly, looking directly at him. “I’m not the one who has to improve with Ru herself.”

Vanjie laughed, Brooke’s words ever so true.

///

  
  


“KIKI!” Vanjie yelled at the top of his lungs the moment he spotted A’keria, his sister from another mister standing by the crafts table, picking away at the snacks.

“Vanj!” A’keria threw his arms out, and Vanjie ran over, hugging his friend within an inch of his life. A’keria was laughing, Vanjie soaring with happiness, and then, suddenly, they were both lifted up, Silky holding them both above the ground and crushing their ribs.

“Silks!” Vanjie yelled, a laugh threatening to strangle him. “Let us down!”

“Bitch!” Silky dumped Vanjie down, A’keria laughing too, all three of them standing so closely together they were all touching Silky’s stomach. “Why you late?!”

“Canada wanted Brock on the line.” Vanjie rolled his eyes. His boyfriend had been stopped before they had even gotten inside, a few nifty reporters figuring that they could probably get a statement or two out of the queens when they arrived, gay media suprisingly aggressive in their coverage. 

“I called your phone six whole times thinking you’d gotten lost!”

“No you didn’-!” Vanjie wanted to protest, but he realised that Brooke had offered to carry his jacket, the designer piece slung over his boyfriend’s arm, the other man talking to Plastique on the opposite side of the room. 

“Brock!” Brooke looked up, his attention instantly summoned by Vanjie’s voice, and Vanjie felt a pleasant curl of smugness in his belly. 

Brooke pointed his thumb at himself, clearly asking if Vanjie had actually meant him, and he couldn’t help but laugh, his man an absolute idiot sometimes. Vanjie waved him over, Brooke giving Plastique a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek before he broke off.

“Phone please.” Vanjie held out his hand, and Brooke raised an eyebrow, his unspoken words telling Vanjie that he could have come get it himself. Brooke dug into the pocket of Vanjie’s jacket, fishing it out and handing it to him.

“Here.”

“Thanks hot stuff.” Vanjie got on his toes, giving Brooke a kiss, the satisfaction of being able to do this to his man in front of everyone washing warmly over his body. 

“God damn.”

Vanjie broke off the kiss, looking over at A’keria who had just spoken, his arms still around Brooke’s neck.

“You guys that kinda couple now?” A’keria smiled, but Vanjie could hear the envy just underneath his amusement, and he felt a brief stab of empathy, A’kerias man leaving him just after he had gotten home from Drag Race.

“You just mad cause we cute as shit.”

“Yes, cute.” Silky smirked. “That’s always the first word that pops into my mind when I think of your little ass and that tree trunk of a man.”

///

“Everyone!”

Brooke turned around, seeing that one of the female producers had stepped out on the stage. 

At first, the top four hadn’t been supposed to be called out for this round of rehearsals, but Yvie had asked nicely, scoring all three of them a space at the side of the stage so they could watch their sisters.

“If everyone-” The producer waved her clipboard, catching the last of the queen's attention, “could please line up in the elimination order so we can start this! Soju, you’re first!”

“Seems like my moment is finally here.” Soju flipped an imaginary wig over his shoulders, and Brooke had to bite his cheek not to roll his eyes.

Brooke liked Soju well enough. It had been fun to be on shots with Soju, and he hadn’t had a strong opinion one way or the other about him on the show except for the fact that it was well deserved that he had been sent home first.

His feelings had changed drastically however, after he had seen exactly how Soju had dared to behave towards Vanjie at Roscoes. 

The entire thing had been utterly bizarre, Brooke getting a call as soon as Untucked was finished airing the particular friday. He had missed the first two since he was out himself, but he had managed to pick up on the third ring, Vanjie talking a mile a minute the moment he had pressed accept.

Vanjie had been angry and upset, his words falling over each other as they had tumbled out of his mouth, Brooke barely able to make sense of them, but as Vanjie continued talking, he managed to pierce together that Soju had gotten beyond drunk, ruining the night for everyone by ranting on stage and to top it all of, he had hit on Vanjie repeatedly. 

Brooke had always known that Vanjie’s idea of loyalty and what was allowed was very very different from his own, and he had always found Vanjie’s moral a little bit ridiculous. That ridiculousness however, ceased to matter at all as he heard the pain in his boyfriends voice, when he was told how uncomfortable Vanjie had been, how much his perceived betrayal mattered to him, and how unpleasant the entire experience had been, Brooke had felt his opinion on Soju shift completely.

Brooke had actually sat down and watched the Roscoes live when it came online. He had cringed his way through the entire thing, Soju getting drunker and drunker, Vanjie angling his legs away from his sister after the first question Soju had shot directly at him. Brooke could see Trinity suffer, Ariel actually doing her very best to provide damage control to the whole situation, but Brooke knew that he would have acted exactly like Trinity, just hoping for the entire thing to be over soon.

Brooke could understand why Soju’s feelings had been hurt hearing all the shit that was talking about him, Brooke himself saying a few not so nice things that he stood by since they were true. The thing was, that while he could understand Soju, he had no compassion for someone who managed to make Vanjie as uncomfortable as he had clearly been during the viewing party.

“If you could please walk all the way to the x-” The producer instructed Soju, walking backwards in front of him on the stage, “and then pose for a few seconds.”

“We’re not gonna get music?” Scarlett called from his place in the lineup, and Brooke did actually agree with the statement, the chosen beat essential for making sure that you did a good job on a catwalk.

“It will be there tomorrow.” The producer made a note, “I promise.”

Brooke watched everyone, a smile on his face as Nina walked, his catwalk not really improved, but Brooke knew with absolute certainty that the fans didn’t mind, Nina’s spirit shining so brightly.

Vanjie was the last one out, his man walking out in his heels, his hips swaying back and forth. Vanjie was playing the role perfectly, even waving to the empty chairs on the balcony, and it was a delight to watch him, Vanjie so endlessly charming that he could even captivate an empty room, and Brooke couldn’t wait to hear the roar from the audience when Vanjie stepped out tomorrow afternoon.

///

“Urfhmp!” Vanjie threw himself down in the nearest seat, the upholstery not anywhere near as soft as it looked. Vanjie had sat in the audience last year, but this time he had been allowed to pick his own seat, production putting him right at the edge so the camera could catch his face, and Vanjie knew that the camera man had probably been instructed to follow him whenever Brooke was on stage.

Vanjie took a sip of his redbull, watching as Ru was standing on stage in one of his suits, a production assistant running over the cue cards with him. A’keria had just finished on stage, production running all the top four queens through so they could practice their kiki with Ru.

“Brooke! We’re ready!”

“Coming!” 

“Wooh!” Vanjie yelled, Brooke looking fucking amazing as he walked on stage. He had put heels on, his man’s posture pageant perfect. Vanjie had only just caught a glimpse of Brooke’s dress, the crystal white of it absolutely royal. 

“That my man!” Vanjie clapped, and Brooke laughed, his cheeks blushing a delightful pink, and Vanjie felt pride well up in his chest. 

It was always a treat to see Brooke Lynn’s confidence shine out of Brooke when he wasn’t in drag, his drag persona always setting his shoulders that little bit prouder.

“Vanjie-” Vanjie’s eyes snapped to Ru, the man looking at him with a slightly raised brow. “If you want to be in here, you have to behave.”

“Sorry Mama!” Vanjie laughed, making Ru chuckle, Brooke’s posture slumping a little and Vanjie wondered briefly if his boyfriend had been genuinely worried for a moment. He tried to catch Brooke’s eyes, but they were interrupted as Ru turned his attention to Brooke. 

“You’ll have your mother with you here tomorrow.” Ru tapped his card. “Is that correct?”

“Yes,” Brooke nodded, “and my best friend Steve-”

“I think we’ll have more than enough content with your mom.” Ru made a note, “and if not, rumor has it Cara Delavigne has bought a ticket.”

“What?!”

///

“Do you want my carrots?”

“Nah.”

“Jose-”

“Fine.”

Brooke could hear Nina’s snicker at the tone his voice had taken, but it didn’t matter since Vanjie actually reached out, accepting the little plastic pouch Brooke had gotten with his portion.

Everyone was backstage eating lunch, his sisters all breaking up in their little fractions, finding their besties since they finally had an ounce of free time. Brooke and Vanjie were sitting together on one of the couch, Vanjie’s legs in Brooke’s lap, his back resting against the armrest. 

Brooke polished off his burrito, but as he took the last bite, he saw that Vanjie might have taken the carrots, but he hadn’t actually opened them, Vanjie’s own lunch not even touched.

“Papi-” Brooke put a hand on top of the thick script Vanjie was holding. “You have to take a break.”

“Fuck-” Vanjie huffed, finally stretching out, but instead of starting grabbing his food he leaned back, crossing his arms. “How they expecting me to remember this?” Vanjie shook the script a little, one of the production assistant dropping it on him just as they had finished the Miss Congeniality rehearsals. 

“Were you not on drag race?” Brooke smiled, the amount of things that had to be remembered so reminiscent of everything they had gone through on the show. Actually, all of this felt a lot like they were back in the bowls of Drag Race, lunch often the only time during a day that they had to actually sit down and talk. “I’m sure we went through this exact thing-”

“That don’t mean I learned how to memoriorise a script-” Vanjie sighed, and Brooke had to bite his lip not to snort. 

“Here-” Brooke reached out, taking the papers from Vanjie’s hands.

“Bitch what you doing?”

“I’ll be Ru-” Brooke flipped to the front page, “and you can be you.” Brooke nudged the pack of carrots with his elbow, Vanjie finally picking it up and breaking the plastic.

“Hrmf.” Vanjie rolled his eyes, a little huff leaving him. “Ain’t like I can play no one else.”

“I’d never want you to.” Brooke smiled as he saw Vanjie melt, the direct attention reeling him in and capturing his focus on what they were doing. Brooke leaned forward, catching Vanjie’s lips in a kiss, the two of them connected until Ra’Jah yelled for them to get it together and they broke apart in laughter. 

///

“Vanjie!”

“Yes?” Vanjie spun around, following the sound of the voice. It was the same producer who had shown them how to walk, her clipboard still in her hand. “As soon as you’re finish on stage, we need you to come do interview.” The producer pointed with her thumb, Soju, Ariel and Plastique sitting on the far edge of the backstage, a camera crew filming as they were interviewed.

“Right after?” Vanjie was on his way to the stage to practice his little bit about getting his face on the wheel, a giant sign with his own face on it in his hand.

“You’ll be the last group of the day."

“Okay.” Vanjie nodded. “We got a dealio julio.” He was probably going to be tired after being on stage, but he was also interviewing with his dream girls, A’keria and Silky always putting him in a top notch mood. “Can I go now?”

“Yes.”

Vanjie hadn’t realised when he had first received the rundown for the day, but he was somehow the queen who had the most time with Ru on the actual stage. It was amazing that Ru liked him so much, and Vanjie loved kikiing with Mama Ru himself, the fact that Ru still found him enjoyable after Vanjie had said no to go on All Stars honestly a surprise. 

“But remember-“ The producer poked her pen into Vanjie’s chest, holding him in place. “No spoilers in the interviews.” 

“Why you looking at me!”

“Sweetheart.” The producer raised an eyebrow, clearly telling Vanjie exactly why she was giving him this talk, and if he was honest it was well deserved. The interviews were airing before the reunion, which meant that he couldn’t say shit about Brooke, which was not exactly a discipline he excelled in.

“Fine.” Vanjie rolled his eyes, pushing the pen aside “but you better believe I ain’t keeping shit secret as soon as we’re done with this.”

“When we’re done with this.” The producer smiled, “we won’t need you to.”

///

“ _ How have your lives changed since we’ve done this? _ ” Nina looked over at Brooke, his eyes sparkling.

“ _ Nothing feels normal anymore. _ ” Brooke smiled, resting his head on his hand. 

Brooke was being interviewed together with Nina and Yvie, the three of them lined up backstage, Yvie and Nina chatting away at Brooke’s right, their easy chemistry and genuine like of each other shining through to the camera.

Brooke had been a little nervous when he had gotten the email that they were expected to do group interviews. He knew they did them every single year, but he had no idea how he’d react if he had to keep a conversation going for half an hour with someone like Kahanna who he didn’t really have anything in common with.

His worst case scenario had been being paired with Vanjie, hiding their relationship and how they felt about each other getting harder and harder with every passing day, the finishing line so close and yet still so very very far.

“ _ I remember knowing that she and Vanjie were together. _ ” 

Brooke’s eyes shot to the producers, looking at the people behind the camera, but none of them reacted to Nina’s words, his heartbeat slowing down again as no one cut them off. It was okay, it was fine, Nina’s mention of Vanjie not stepping over the invisible bonds Brooke was bound with.

A small part of Brooke wondered, couldn’t help but worry, if it would ever feel normal to talk about his first boyfriend in public, if it would ever feel like he was allowed to talk about the man that he loved without checking with someone that it was actually okay. 

Brooke felt Nina touch his leg, a small smile playing on his sister's face. He and Nina had truly gone through Drag Race together, the other man there at every twist and turn and even after the show. Nina had been an essential part to most of Brooke and Vanjie’s meetups, Nina happily pulling the backstage strings so they had excuses to see each other in or near Columbus. 

_ “I just remember by the smacking sounds.” _

_ “You gotta love a van handjob.”  _ Brooke smirked, the dry reply falling from his lips before he had any chance to stop it. Nina and Yvie both stopped, all three of them laughing.

“So Brooke-” Brooke looked over at Yvie. “That finale lip sync.”

“What about it?”

“How was it?”

“I don’t regret winning if that’s what you’re asking.”

“She’s not, you’re not, right Yvie?” Nina looked between them.

“I don’t regret giving it my all-” Brooke sat up in his chair, knowing that this was an important moment, that it needed to be said. “I don’t regret doing any of it, but it was… It was sad.”

The fan outrage had been terrible, to say the least. Vanjie’s fanbase had been furious, so many of them sending angry messages or sharing in online forums that it was unfair that Brooke had dared to send Vanjie home. 

“It was really really sad, because no matter what I did or how that lip sync ended, it was still against J-”

Brooke cut himself off, only just swallowing the Jose that had threatened to fall.

“It was against Vanjie, and I had to say goodbye one way or the other to someone… To someone I really really care about.”

///

“You peeping my balls from this position?” Vanjie turned in his chair, his legs spread. He had a feeling that his dick was probably not covered correctly, but he couldn’t actually see himself. 

“Bitch-” Silky rolled his eyes, and Vanjie giggled. The cameras weren’t filming yet, and thank god for that.

“Just close your damn legs.” A’keria pointed at him with a hairbrush. He was styling Silky’s hair, attempting to force the unruly mess into a little top knot.

“Yes ma’am.” Vanjie smiled, crossing his legs and turning towards the camera. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey!” Brooke yelled. “Over here!” He smiled brightly as he waved, his arm over his head as he tried to catch the attention of his mother and Steve. Brooke could hear Vanjie snicker, the two of them standing side by side.

They were done for the day, Brooke filming what had felt like a never ending parade of interviews, but they were done, and as he got to close his arms around his best friend, he felt a sense of peace washing over him.

They had been asked by Honey if they wanted to come out with everyone else, but Vanjie had declined the offer before Honey had even finished his sentence, Brooke catching the sour and slightly offended look in the other man's eyes before he had walked away, but Brooke hadn’t been able to find it in himself to care when he had an evening with Steve and his mom to look forward to.

“Hi man.” Steve pressed a kiss against his cheek, holding him tight, the other man giving some of the best hugs in the entire world, Steve not at all caring if he was crushing Brooke in his beefy arms. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Brooke smiled, a teasing tone in Steve’s voice but it had been over 24 hours since they had last spoken on the phone, so while they were clearly poking fun at each other, Brooke also knew that there was a truth to Steve’s words.

“Damn girl!” Vanjie pushed Joan away from the hug they had just finished, hands on her shoulders as he looked her up and down. “Did you get your hair done?” 

Joan giggled and nodded, and while Brooke would never have noticed himself, it was actually true that his mom's gray curls seemed even tighter than usual.

It was wonderful to see how well Joan and Vanjie got along, the two genuinely liking each other. Brooke had been worried when they had gone to Toronto for Vanjie’s birthday, had actually felt sick to his stomach when they had walked to the cafe to meet his mom, but all of his worries had been put to shame from the moment Joan and Vanjie met each other, the two of them ganging up on him instantly. 

“You look good mommy.”

///

“Mmh.” Vanjie groaned, delight humming under his skin. Silky and A’keria had been blowing up the group chat with pictures from their night at the club, but Vanjie didn’t care since he had got to spend the most delightful evening with Steve and Joan.

Spending time with Steve was always great, Brooke’s best friend happily dishing the dirt with zero regrets, and Joan had no problems sharing her favorite stories from Brooke’s childhood, the tip of his boyfriend’s ears red as his mom laughed her way through the story of the summer Brooke refused to wear clothes.

Anabell was flying in tomorrow, and they were all going out together in the evening. It was the first time Anabell and Joan were meeting each other, and Vanjie had already told his mother in no uncertain terms that she was to be on her best behavior, but he felt confident that Joan and Anabell would love each other.

Alexis was coming too, but Brooke had already met her several times at pageants and they had come to visit in Florida last summer, Alexis pulling the strings for Brooke to visit her night club while Vanjie was home.

“I wish you could hear yourself-” Vanjie looked up at Brooke, a smile on his boyfriend's lips. They were laying in bed, Vanjie spread out on Brooke’s chest, skin on skin, his hand slowly running up and down Vanjie’s back, touching everything. “You’re practically purring.”

“Shut up!” Vanjie huffed, but Brooke simply laughed his hand slipping lower until he was grabbing Vanjie’s naked cheek, a hiss leaving him as Brooke’s fingers dug in.

Vanjie had sensed a rush of anxiety settle over Brooke the moment they had said goodbye to his mom, dinner with Joan and Steve the exact distraction he had needed not to get in his head, but as they had rode in the elevator to their room, Vanjie had been able to see how Brooke’s mind was taken up by darkness, anxiety radiating off of him.

Therefore, he had done what any good boyfriend would do.

He had shoved Brooke against the hotel room door, and tried to choke on his dick. Brooke in a mood was always a wonderful ride, and Vanjie had enjoyed every single bounce as he was getting fucked within an inch of his life, his boyfriend’s mood vastly improving.

“Do you want to watch TV?”

Brooke was still touching Vanjie’s ass, playing with his cheek like it was a stressball, and if Vanjie’s wasn’t so wonderfully sore and sated, cum still leaking from him, he would have been annoyed with Brooke’s attention, the fingers surely leaving marks. 

“Mmh” Vanjie snuggled in even closer, kissing Brooke’s neck, hiding his face. “Carry me."

Brooke laughed, Vanjie bouncing a little with his chest. He knew Brooke found it equal parts annoying and adorable when he was being bratty, but it was hard not to sink into all the delights of the role when he was being manhandled and held like he was something precious and special.

“Your pick or mine?”

“As long as there won’t be no dragons, you know I’m good.”

///

It was both a blessing and a curse to be able to do makeup as quickly as Brooke. 

When she had looked around the backstage area upon arrival, she had seen that a lot of her sisters had booked makeup artists to come do their face, and while she understood why someone like Nina would opt for it, the stress of a perfect face not really something her friend needed on a day like today, Brooke couldn’t imaging trusting anyone else to do her as well as she did herself.

Brooke was eating the leftovers of Nina’s lasagne, the WOW film crew finally packing up. They had been asked all sorts of questions, Brooke of course playing along, but she was also happy it was over. 

Vanjie had finished her interviews too, her boyfriend running around the backstage area like a puppy on speed, yipping and yapping at everyone who stood still. 

“Anyone seen my shit?!” Vanjie yelled out into the room, her entire costume on except for the straps she had shed earlier.

“Looking for this?” Brooke held it up, one of the assistants dumping it at her station, and Vanjie zoomed in on her hand.

“Thanks.” Vanjie walked over, reaching out, ready to grab it, but instead, Brooke put it around her waist, Vanjie’s eyes widening in surprise but she held up her arms, allowing Brooke to work.

“You know-” Brooke did one of the buckles, tightening it. The interview Vanjie had done with her had gone a little left, her boyfriend extremely sensitive any time anything from Brooke’s past was brought up. “I don’t want anyone but you-”

Brooke saw Vanjie’s expression change, shame mixed with embarrassment flashing on her features. Brooke had no idea why Vanjie reacted at all when Nina was the one who had joked around, the other queen nothing but a friend to Brooke, even when they had been making out and Nina had been looking at her in that hotel room with a strange expression in her blue eyes. 

“You’re the only one that I want.”

Brooke watched pride and delight fill Vanjie’s face, her boyfriend looking like a sun as she beamed, and Vanjie got up on her toes, placing a gentle peck against Brooke’s lips, Mercedes whistling in the background.

///

_ “So, you found love this season.” Vanjie is being interviewed by a queen in a brown wig and a pink frock. _

_ “I did!” Vanjie smiles, a microphone held against her face. She’s in a pure white sharp cut wig, and a leopard jumpsuit, her face painted to perfection. “I found love in a hopeless place!” _

_ Vanjie laughs “You don’t really go to Drag Race, thinking you gonna find- you know-” Vanjie gestures, a smirk on her lips as she stops talking, cutting herself off.  _

_ “Love can catch you by surprise!” The interviewer chimes in. _

_ “Right!” Vanjie points. “Shit happens!” She nods, a serious expression on her face. “You know, you never know, love might-” Vanjie cuts herself off again, a flash of frustration on her face. “It, umh- oh fuck I don’t know what I’m trying to say. You got any other questions up in there? Cause I can’t keep my mouth right when we talking about love!” _

///

“Fuck-” Vanjie was glad she got to finish the carpet with a group shoot with her besties. It had been so much fun to take pictures with Silky and A’keria, just goofing off and allowing a few moments where nobody was feeling the pressure of the day.

The carpet was already filling up with their sisters, all of the other RuGirl and the industry people now the ones who were being interviewed. 

“Did you get through okay?”

Vanjie looked up at Brooke. Her boyfriend standing there in all of her picturesque and frosty glory.

“I lived-” Vanjie looked around, taking stock if anyone was watching them, before she stepped forward, her hand settling on Brooke’s elbow. They couldn’t really touch, wigs and corsets and foundations too delicate when they needed to be on TV. “You know I’m a shitty ass liar.”

They had been separated by several queens, production smart enough to know that Vanjie couldn’t keep her mouth shut if Brooke was near. They wanted the reunion reveal, and Vanjie couldn’t exactly blame them, the internet alight with rumors and speculations about them.

“You know I’m a shit ass liar.” 

Brooke chuckles. “And I’m good?”

“You better than me miss shade.” 

Brooke laughed, her hands pulling Vanjie in, locking her in a hug which Vanjie gladly accepted. 

“It’ll be over soon.” Brooke kissed her hair, her lips barely touching Vanjie’s wig. “Just one more week.”

“Mmh.” Vanjie knew she couldn’t fully disappear into her boyfriend's embrace. “You dress itchy.”

Brooke laughed and pushed Vanjie away, a murmur of little shit on her lips.

///

Brooke felt like her head was getting split in half. She had a killer headache, her headdress pressing down on her skull. It had taken Brooke forever to find an assistant who could run across the street and get painkillers for her, her headache so fierce she had even considered texting Courtney who was somewhere in the audience, but Brooke hadn’t been able to make herself ruin Courtney’s day.

Brooke made her way backstage, the show start thankfully more than an hour away, so if the assistant could only hurry, Brooke could maybe make it onto the stage for her banter with Ru without feeling like she was going to throw up.

///

“You know I want that top me up!”

Vanjie held her glass out, and Silky filled it to the brim, her and A’keria laughing. The mood backstage was contagious, Vanjie already twerking off with Ra’Jah, while her and Plastique had gotten into a yelling contest about who was the prettiest. 

“Uh!” Vanjie had spotted Brooke, her man somehow the last one to arrive. “Hot stuff!” Vanjie waved, forgetting for a moment that she had a drink in hand, the liquid spilling. “Brock!” 

Vanjie waited for a second, but Booke was completely ignoring her. “Brock come on over here!” Vanjie could see that Brooke could hear her, the set of her boyfriend’s shoulders telling Vanjie that she knew very well that she was being talked to.

“What the-” Vanjie put her drink down, pushing away from the table.

“Trouble in paradise?” A’keria smirked and Vanjie almost wanted to punch her. Instead, she flipped her off like an adult and made her way over to Brooke who had sat down at her station.

“Stud, why you hiding over here?!” Vanjie leaned against the side of Brooke’s table, her ass hitting a bottle of foundation that fell over. “We getting in the free drinks and you can’t tell me you ain’t there for a vodk-“

“Have you always been this loud?”

Vanjie paused, Brooke’s tone was pointed and sharp, her boyfriend nearly what she would consider snappy. Vanjie knew she was loud, but normally, Brooke liked her voice and had even compared it to honey with gravely bits on one special afternoon that Vanjie would always remember. 

“Okay, why you looking like you munching on sour patch child?” Vanjie was firing off, Brooke’s bad attitude so strange when they had been kissing less than an hour ago. 

“Could you just-” Brooke was working on her taking her headdress off, the silver crown stuck to her. “be quiet for like two seconds? Or is that too much to ask for?”

Vanjie’s eyes widened. “The fuck did you just say!?“

“Oh my god-” Brooke groaned, a pained sound coming from her. “Could you just- Just sssh.” Vanjie’s jaw dropped. Brooke had just said sssh to her. “Just shush for a second please.” 

“Bitch!” Vanjie pushed herself up, standing at her full height which wasn’t much but Brooke was sitting down. She could feel fire in her chest, annoyance coursing through her. “I’m your motherfucking boyfriend!”

Vanjie was ready to fight, ready to put Brooke in her fucking place for being such an asshole, but when Brooke looked up at her, she saw the clear dents on her boyfriend's forehead, the marks clearly left from the headdress, and they looked extremely painfull. 

“Shit-“ Vanjie whispered, stepping closer to Brooke, the gown keeping her from moving between Brooke’s legs, their thighs bumping together. Vanjie put a gentle finger on one of the marks, not pressing down, but she could feel that the skin was angry and warm, Brooke leaning into her cooling touch. “You okay?” 

“It hurts.” Brooke groaned. “I’ll get some painkillers in a second, but-”

“Sssh.” Vanjie smiled, moving her hand to Brooke’s boy hair, the blonde strands sticky with sweat, but she could feel how the other relaxed as she ran her fingers through it, Vanjie carefully massaging Brooke’s scalp.

///

Brooke had heard the crowd go absolutely wild when Vanjie had taken the stage, the crowd roaring when she walked out.

A’keria had been the first from the top four to do the rehearsed banter with Ru, and Brooke couldn’t believe that it was her turn next. She had been pulled to the stage by an assistant, and then, she was the one who was up.

Brooke had walked on stage, the Orpheum theater filled with people. She had felt the support instantly, the crowd’s love washing over her like a wave. She couldn’t see the entire audience, but she could see the front row, her sisters all sitting there, Vanjie on the outer seats, her gigantic smile beaming up at Brooke.

“So who here do you have here supporting you tonight-” Ru smiled, “besides the hooligan in the first row?”

Brooke laughed, everyone in the entire room probably hearing how loud Vanjie had cheered when she had walked on stage, and Brooke loved her for it. 

///

Vanjie wasn’t crying. She wasn’t, she was absolutely not, but Nina had insisted on handing her tissues, and if Vanjie had used them to dap her eyes, that was no one's business but her own. Seeing Brooke on stage had felt so right, and Vanjie couldn’t wait to experience the lip syncs, even if she had her own little stunt still up her sleeve.

///

_ “Hold it hold it hold it! Stop the press!” _

_ “Miss Vanjie, what are you doing?” _

_ “I think I need to win RuPaul’s Drag Race, so y’all need to put my face on the wheel honey! Yes!” _

_ “Oh my god. Darling. Lover. It’s a little too late for that.” _

///

_ “What’s a Vanjie?”  _

_ Vanjie is standing on the street of L.A, interviewing a man in a red chekered shirt.  _

_ “ _ _ Me, the winner of season 11-” Vanjie smiles, “and Brooke Lynn’s wife!“  _

///

“Are you sure you did it right?”

“Are you sure you want to give me attitude right now?”

“Right.” Brooke flushed. Jacklynn of Dallas Coulter kneeling on the floor as she was helping Brooke into her shoes. “Sorry.” Brooke had only just finished her lip, the blond red finishing her outfit as Jacklynn stood up.

“If you ever want to do a pageant.” Jacklynn took a napkin from the table, putting it between Brooke’s lips. “Remind me to triple my rate.”

Brooke laughed around the napkin, the paper tasting weird in her mouth. She knew she was acting horrible, that she was being demanding and unfair, but Jacklynn knew her, and she pushed back, no bullshit allowed, which was one of Brooke’s favorite things about her. Jacklynn removed the napkin, taking one final look at Brooke’s face.

“Now I better not catch you kissing Jose.” Jacklynn smiled. “We don’t want your look ruined.”

Brooke snorted, “I promise.” They could both hear Vanjie on stage, the crowd completely captivated by her antics. Even though Brooke felt like her stomach was bubbling over with butterflies, she knew she couldn’t wait to see the TV episode, Vanjie in her element always a joy to watch.

///

Vanjie’s heart had tried to escape from her chest during Brooke and Silky’s lip sync. She had hollered and cheered and even yelled at one of the camera men to focus on Brooke shoes when she saw none of them was filming it, the reveal thankfully caught. 

Vanjie loved watching her man dance, Brooke a powerhouse when she allowed herself to give it all on stage. Shuga had reached out, holding her hand, supporting Vanjie through it all and she had been so happy to have a sister to cling to. 

They had all had to go backstage once again, Miss Congeniality getting crowned. Vanjie could have sought out Brooke, but instead she went directly for Silky, putting her arms around her best friend and hugging her tight as long as she was allowed.

Silky had returned the hug, and if Vanjie had wet patches on her jumpsuit afterwards, she wasn’t going to say anything. 

Silky had needed her, and Vanjie was happy she had picked her friend. She would have years with Brooke to celebrate highs and lows, but there was only here and now for Silky’s dream that was officially over.

///

“So this is it, huh?” Brooke looked over at Yvie, the two of them standing by side by side, waiting for their cue from production to go on stage.

“Mmh.” Yvie was clearly nervous, but Brooke could also see the set of her shoulders and she knew the same fire burned in Yvie that she felt herself. Brooke reached out, taking Yvie’s hands in hers.

“Let’s give them a show,” Brooke smiled, her and Yvie’s eyes meeting, “that they’ll never forget.”

///

Vanjie had shot out of her seat the second they had been allowed. They had filmed Brooke and Yvie each accepting the crown, and even one of them together which Vanjie had tried not to think too hard about. 

She made it backstage, only to find Brooke surrounded by people, everyone congratulating her on a lipsync well done. 

“Y’all, wife coming through! Move move move move!” Vanjie pushed her way through the crowd, not even caring that a few sent her some serious stinkeye, but none of it mattered as she got to walk up to her man.

“Hey.” Brooke smiled, pulling her into a hug. They were both overheated and exhausted, Brooke’s body warm and smelling of sweat underneath the perfume she had drowned herself in.

“Hey.”

Vanjie allowed herself to burrow her body in Brooke’s embrace, the mirrors on her jumpsuit prickling against her chin, but she wasn’t going to allow a little discomfort to keep her from her man.

“Thank god derma blend is heavy duty, huh?” Brooke touched her chin, her thumb running over the streaks of tears that even derma blend couldn’t withstand.

“Bitch-“ Vanjie huffed. She knew she looked a mess. The crowning wasn’t real, at least not yet, but she hadn’t been able to keep her tears back, and she had cried like a baby when Brooke had walked her victory lap, the joy on her boyfriends face seeming so very very real.

“I love you.”

Vanjie paused for a moment, allowing Brooke’s words to wash over her, her head in her hand. Brooke said them more and more, romantic and genuine ‘I love you’s’ actually coming in moments like this now, but they were still rare.

“Let’s get our asses out of drag-” Vanjie smiled, turning her head slightly to kiss Brooke’s palm, “or Cara might realise what the fuck she said yes to with dinner.”


End file.
